Adventures of Jack Sparrow4: The Twilight Realm
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: It seems Elizabeth was connected to someone in the Twilight Realm after all. Once there, the crew and her find themselves turned into wolves. Elizabeth must search for her mother, Isabella, in order to save the Realm and all the creatures from destruction
1. Identities Discovered

**Note: PLEASE go and read Adventures of Jack Sparrow 1, 2, & 3 BEFORE you read this! You'll be very confused! Enjoy! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Governor Swann was in shackles, and was sent below deck of the Flying Dutchman. Davy and Norrington surrounded him, and Lord Beckett stood behind them.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?!" Swann asked Beckett. Beckett grinned.

"I hear your daughter and the Black Pearl's crew is going into Davy Jones' Locker to save Jack. We can't have that, can we?" Beckett questioned.

"What's that got to do with me?" Swann asked him again.

"Your daughter's a pirate. So sorry, but we can't have you serve with us if you are related with a pirate," Beckett nodded at Norrington and Davy. They pulled out their cutlasses and stabbed Swann over and over. Beckett stood there watching.

Elizabeth woke from the terrible nightmare, and found herself lying in the grass. She stood up quickly, and realized she was not in human form. Or in the real world. She looked at the sky, and it was neither light, nor dark. She was in the Twilight Realm. Her white coat gleamed, and she trotted into an open field. She shook her body, but couldn't change back into human form. She looked around her.

"Jack?! Where are you? Lee? Gibbs? Barbossa? Hello?" she called out. She thought for a quick moment. She was a wolf, so she could easily get help. She sat down, and howled to the sky. She listened intently. She smiled as she heard answers from other wolves. She kept howling. Then she stopped, for she heard footsteps behind her. Her instincts kicked in, and she growled deeply, warning whatever was behind her.

"Elizabeth?" It was Jack.

"Jack!" she shouted with glee. She ran over to him, and she was very surprised to find what she saw. There stood Jack, a gray wolf, with a rare tint of brown around his neck.

"I guess you changed into a wolf too. Why am I a wolf?" he asked her.

"I think every human that comes down here turns into a wolf. Since you don't have any powers, you're just an ordinary gray wolf. But I guess that brown fur around your neck symbolizes your importance, since you're married to me," Elizabeth explained. Jack just stared at her.

"How do you know so much, luv?" he asked.

"I don't really know." She paused. "So, where are the others?"

"Oh, Gibbs and Ragetti are right here," he said. Ragetti and Gibbs were just gray wolves, but Ragetti still had a wooden monocle as an eye.

"Look! It never pops out!" Ragetti spun in circles, like he was chasing his tail. Elizabeth giggled. They froze when the heard a strong howl, from very close nearby. Elizabeth stared in shock as a red wolf trotted towards them. Jack deeply growled.

"Welcome to the Twilight Realm," said the red wolf. His voice was so familiar to her.

"I had a dream where the black wolf told me to see the red wolf, so he can answer all of my questions," Elizabeth said suddenly. The red wolf grinned.

"You already have asked questions, and I answered them." Elizabeth ran to the red wolf, and looked him strait in the eye.

"Barbossa!?" Elizabeth asked. He nodded.

"So, you lied to me? You said you didn't know who the red wolf was!"

"Well, I couldn't tell you. I'd given you so much information, that I didn't want to overwhelm you," he explained sarcastically. Her anger disappeared.

"Well it's nice to see you," she said smiling. "So, did you lie about not knowing who the black wolf was"

"No, I didn't lie. I really don't know who the black wolf is." All of a sudden, they heard a deep, strong, almost monstrous howl. Elizabeth stood up.

"Come on, follow me!" she ordered. She sprinted across the field, and Jack, Gibbs and Ragetti tried to follow. She was too fast. Barbossa got in front of her, and stopped her.

"Whoa now, Elizabeth! Don't ya think I should be leading you around? I've been here before, don't forget, and I know the land"

"Well, let's follow that howl. I recognize it."

"You don't 'ave to," Ragetti commented. Elizabeth and Barbossa turned, and were face to face with the black wolf.

"You wolves are much to slow. I'll have to train you to run at fast speeds without losing too much energy," the black wolf teased in a deep voice. The monstrous beast towered over them, muscles easily noticeable. Its jaws were massive, and its eyes were piercing, yet calm.

"Nice to see you again, my friend!" Barbossa bellowed happily. "It's been a while"

"Actually, I've been with you for the last couple of weeks," the black wolf explained. Barbossa felt confused. Jack walked up to the black wolf, and studied him. Jack grinned widely.

"I can't believe it! How come you didn't tell me?" Jack questioned.

"I didn't think you would've liked me that much, Captain," he replied.

"Lee!?!" Barbossa inquired quizzically. He nodded.

"Didn't know that I was the black wolf, huh? Well, don't feel bad. I didn't know you were the red wolf." Lee paused, and looked at Elizabeth. "But I knew you were the white wolf"

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"I sensed great power when I first met you. When those men attack the inn you were staying at, I would've ran. But, I knew you had some power, and didn't want to leave you, so I stuck around." Lee looked at Jack's face. "And, of course, I became fond of Jack, so that made me want to stay all the more!" Jack smiled.

"Who knew that you could be the black wolf?! The leader of the Guardians, and the army of Felsh!!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"Felsh?" Elizabeth queried.

"Yes, Felsh is the land of the wolves. That's where we must be going. It's too dangerous out here in the open of Holosh Field. Let us go," Lee started to turn around.

"Wait! There are other creatures and kingdoms in this Realm? Good and Evil?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. That's why we have an army," Lee explained. Elizabeth shot an angry look at Barbossa. He smiled sheepishly back at her. Lee heard a horse trot, so told them to be silent.

"Elruwen! What news do you have for me?" Lee asked her. The beautiful young girl smiled as she sat on her white horse. Her black hair silhouetted against the pale sky like a shadow. But, she had pointy ears, which seemed very odd to Elizabeth.

"Yes I have Lee. My queen sent me to tell you that your queen needs to speak with you," her eyes wandered to Elizabeth, and she stared in shock, excitement, and fear, all at the same time. "Why….it's the princess! Oh, it's so nice to meet you! But, you must get out of here!" She turned to Lee. "The Morgolraths are on the move." Lee's face darkened.

"Oh no. How many?" Elruwen hesitated.

"In the hundreds." Lee turned to Elizabeth.

"We must get you to Felsh immediately!" He looked back to Elruwen and bowed slightly. "Have a safe journey home, my friend. I shall see you soon."

"Another day," Elruwen smiled slightly. She rode off, and Lee nudged Elizabeth forward.

"Let's move!" Lee shouted, and sprinted off, Barbossa following close behind. Elizabeth ran, trying to keep an eye on Jack, and then Lee.

They passed over many hills and under many evergreens as they reached the border. When they passed some boulders, they slowed down. Elizabeth had never sprinted for that long before. She looked behind her, and Jack was just passing the boulders, and Ragetti and Gibbs were passing the evergreens on the border.

"I told you three are too slow. We'll have to work on it." Lee came to Elizabeth. "You did pretty well for your first jog. Keep it up, and you'll do fine in this Realm"

"A jog?! You call that a jog?!" Elizabeth asked, out of breath.

"Actually, yes. When you have to journey, or you're in battle, you'll have to run faster, and for longer periods of time. That was nothing," Lee explained. Ragetti collapsed on the cold, moist ground. Barbossa chuckled as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Into Felsh, of course! Do you honestly think that we're going to stay right by the border? Come."

They all followed Lee and Barbossa farther into the land of Felsh. Elizabeth gasped at the beautiful sight. Snow powdered the ground, and a great black stone castle stood tall behind the homes of thousands of wolves. A young, handsome gray wolf, about the age of Elizabeth, noticed their arrival. He approached Elizabeth, and smiled.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Felsh, Princess."


	2. Learning the Realm

"Princess?" Elizabeth asked Lee.

"I'll explain later," he said, nudging her forward. "Say hello."

"Hello," she smiled at the young wolf. The wolf bowed.

"My name is Rognus. I'm training to be a guard for the border. It's so nice for you to finally come to the Twilight Realm. I bet our queen is anxious to meet you. Would you like me to escort you there?" Rognus offered politely.

"Thank you, Rognus, but Lee is taking me there," she answered. Rognus smiled at his leader, and nodded.

"Of course, my Lady. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" he asked.

"Maybe," Elizabeth replied.

She followed Lee, and actually felt like she was at home, other than the sea of course. She saw cubs running freely, and couples cuddling together in the soft snow. She rubbed her face against Jack's and he did the same. She heard whispers as all of them passed.

Elizabeth stared in awe as they came upon a huge, black stone castle. Two darker wolves stood at the entrance. They saw Lee, and sat up in salute.

Just as Jack, Ragetti, and Gibbs started to walk up to the castle, another young wolf, maybe a few years younger than Rognus, came running out.

"Alright, you three. Only wolves in high status can pass through into the castle!"

"Lurin!" Lee shouted. Lurin stood at attention at the sound of his leader.

"Yes sir?" he replied.

"These are friends of the princess. You will show them respect, and allow them in the castle. Do you understand me?!" Lee shouted.

"Yes sir!"

"I can't hear you, soldier!!"

"Yes sir!!!!"

"Carry on, rookie!" Lee ordered. Lurin ran off down into the snow, and joined Rognus. Lee turned to Jack, Gibbs, and Ragetti. "Rookies. They never understand," he chuckled. Barbossa smiled, and they headed inside the castle.

Inside, beautiful, yet jagged, black stone towered above them. Glass outlined the corners of the walls, and light blue marble covered the floor. They followed a black carpet down the entrance room.

"Wow." Elizabeth commented.

"Beautiful home, isn't it?" Lee asked. "It's yours, you know."

"Mine?"

"You are the princess of this kingdom. And Isabella is the queen."

"My mother? She's here?!" Elizabeth asked with excitement.

"My captain!" called a wolf, running from a room towards Lee.

"What is it?"

"Our queen has gone to Solva. She won't be back for another couple of days." the wolf informed. Lee nodded, and the wolf ran off. Elizabeth bowed her head in sorrow.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. You'll meet her soon. Now, let me show you all the kingdoms of this Realm. Come."

"I'm going to go rest. Ragetti, Gibbs, come and rest. You'll need to build up your energy," Barbossa suggested. They followed him up spiral stairs. Jack followed Elizabeth, for he wanted to know the Realm, too.

"Alright, Elizabeth. There are eight kingdoms in this Realm, so pay attention," Lee pulled out a map. "We are in Felsh, the land of the wolves. Here is Solva, the ice kingdom. That's where the Guardians stay. Never go into that kingdom unless you've become experienced in tracking, for there are many blizzards that occur there. Here is Bortoris, the kingdom of fire. You can ask Barbossa about that kingdom, since he's the king there.

"Now, here's a very safe kingdom to journey to. Attar is the land of the elves. Almost human, but more powerful and loyal. Elruwen is an elf. Zephra is the land of water. Courteous creatures live there, so don't be afraid to venture into that land…as long as you're a good swimmer. Here is Holosh. Mischievous creatures live here, but they can be good allies.

"But this is the kingdom you must never enter. This is Morgol. A place of great evil, and danger. Our most vicious enemies live beyond those kingdom lines, and you must never go there. Ah, but this kingdom is the exact opposite. This is Nevaria. This is where all the leaders, except for Morgol's, come to make this Realm as peaceful as possible. Every month we go there and discuss different subjects.

"So, now that you know all the kingdoms, would you like to scout the Realm with me and Barbossa? Of course, we'll bring some of my soldiers to help us along the way. And, we'll stop by Solva to meet your mother. How does that sound?"

"Sound fantastic. But, I'd like Jack to come too," Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah. If she goes, I go, savvy?" Jack told Lee.

"But you're much too slow, Jack. You can't come, or it'll take weeks to see the entire Realm," Lee chuckled.

"Isn't there some way for Jack to come, Lee? Please?" Elizabeth asked. Lee sighed, and nodded. A big grin showed on his face.

"Jack, you begin training tomorrow at dawn."


	3. The Start of Scouting the Realm

Jack, Elizabeth, and Lee came out into the private training grounds. They saw Gibbs and Ragetti, already training with Barbossa. Lee trotted to Barbossa.

"How are they doing?" Lee questioned.

"Pretty well, actually. They've already become very fast. They're now learning basic attacks," Barbossa informed. He grinned. "Would you care to show them a little demonstration?" he asked. Lee smiled.

"Of course." They all watched Lee. He came upon five wooden targets. "Alright, here is the first basic attack. Just bight down as hard as you can into your opponent." He went to the second target. "The second attack is slicing your claws into your enemy. Extend them to their fullest extent, and make sure they're sharp as a blade.

"Here is the third attack. The teeth tear." Lee shredded the simple wood into pieces. Ragetti's mouth dropped. "Sink your teeth deep into them, and whip your head about, tearing their flesh.

"Number four is the head but. Hit your enemy down by head butting them, and then killing them anyway you wish. The last one is actually a special one, and takes lots of strength. Ready yourself, and tighten up your muscles. Stretch your tail in a straight line. Clinch your muscles with as much strength as possible, and," Lee whipped around very fast, hitting the target with his tail, and shattering it to pieces. "…that's the tail spin." Elizabeth and Barbossa howled in applause. Ragetti spun around, and Jack smiled.

They practiced over and over again. Jack perfected the tail spin, and became a very fast runner.

"I'm pleased, Jack. One day of training, and your ready for many days of journey. Get some rest, and we'll leave to scout the Realm in three hours." Lee and Barbossa went to the main training grounds to get ready some able warriors to join on the quest.

Jack and Elizabeth curled up next to each other in a mound of powder snow.

"I feel so at home here," Elizabeth said to Jack. "I feel welcome and free. But…." she trailed off. She looked at the sky, and sniffed. "I miss the salty breeze. I miss the glimmering horizons. I miss The Black Pearl. I miss the sea….." she laid her head down. Jack's eyes saddened. He gently licked Elizabeth's cheek, and rested his head on top of her head.

"I do too, Elizabeth. I do too."

They soon were ready to go. Gibbs, Ragetti, Jack, and Elizabeth waited for Lee and Barbossa at the entrance of the castle. Barbossa trotted up to Elizabeth.

"Bad news. Unfortunately, all the best wolf warriors are gone either with Isabella, or to Nevaria to scout new troops. We'll all have to go. Including you two, Gibbs and Ragetti. Do ye think yer ready?" Barbossa asked. Both of them nodded. "Follow me."

They came to the border of Felsh. Lee was there, waiting on a large stone.

"Is everyone ready? Do you need anything else before we go on our quest?" Lee questioned. Nobody answered. Lee smiled. "Alright then. Let's get in formation. Once we start running, you have to stay in formation. We will take breaks every now and then, so don't worry. I'm in the front. Jack and Elizabeth will be side by side behind me. Gibbs and Ragetti will be side by side behind them. And Barbossa will watch the rear, in case of an attack."

Everyone lined up according to Lee's command, and stood in ready position. "Alright, let's go."

And they sprinted off into Holosh Field.

-----------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, they came to the very center of Holosh Field. They stopped to take a break.

"Well, that took longer then I expected, but we made fair time," Lee commented. Gibbs and Ragetti sat down, panting. Barbossa came up to Elizabeth.

"So, where do you want to go first, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Of course, Solva! I want to meet my mother," he explained.

"But Solva is much far off. It's behind the kingdom of Zephra. Maybe we should visit a closer kingdom. Maybe, Attar, or Bortoris?" Lee suggested.

"What's the closest kingdom?" Elizabeth asked.

"That would be Holosh, but they're acting very vicious lately, so we can't go there. Second closest is Morgol. Third closest is Attar. Then it's…."

"I want to visit Attar," Elizabeth interrupted. Lee smiled.

"Of course, my Princess," Lee bowed.

They ran again, for many miles. Then, Elizabeth suddenly stopped. Gibbs and Ragetti bumped into her. Lee stopped, and Jack fell into him. Barbossa then tripped over everybody.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"Shh!!" Elizabeth ordered. She lifted her head, and her ears moved this way and that. She looked all around her. "I hear something," she explained in an almost whisper. Lee peaked his ears up, and heard it too.

"Morgolraths…." Lee said.

"They're coming from all directions," Barbossa notified. Lee looked at Elizabeth.

"Then we must fight."

Jack ran to Elizabeth, and readied himself.

"I will protect you," Jack promised.

"And I you," Elizabeth also promised.

The Morgolraths swept in so quickly, Elizabeth barely noticed their presence. She immediately recognized them from her dream. They fought them off pretty well, until the second wave. One little Morgolrath caught Jack off guard, and sunk its teeth into his side.

"Jack! No!" Elizabeth shouted. She fought off the rest of the Morgolraths, tearing them into pieces in her powerful jaws. The others came to Jack, lying on the ground in pain.

"We must get him out of here. He must get to Attar." Lee explained. He howled a sweet, yet urgent howl to the sky. He kept howling, calling for help, hoping someone in Attar would come.


	4. Jack's Recovery

Elizabeth cleaned her bloody jaws off in some cool, spring water. She then paced back and forth beside the small, calm waterfall. Elruwen sat on a bench near her.

"He will be fine, Princess. Do not fret," she said in a lovely voice. Elizabeth looked into her golden eyes, and saw right through her fake happiness.

"Tell me the truth. What's happening to Jack?" she questioned. Elruwen hesitated, but saw courage in Elizabeth's eyes.

"The Morgolrath's bite sent poison through his bloodstream. Right now, he is unconscious, and under going a treatment that will cure him. It might take him a while to recover, depending on his endurance and strength…"

Elizabeth interrupted her:

"Jack _is_ strong. He will recover quickly, and he will stand by my side in a few days!" Elizabeth defended him. Elruwen looked slightly sad. Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Your love for him is strong, I can see that. I am not offended by your words. Come and we shall go to a secret, calm place," Elruwen said, standing up. She walked so gracefully, it would make a ballerina cry. As she turned, Elizabeth noticed a quiver and a bow strapped to her back.

"Are you an archer?" she asked. Elruwen turned around, and smiled gently.

"Yes, I am. Even the Elves need protection. We can live for thousands of years, and never grow old, but we are not immortal to a blade," she explained. Elizabeth nodded.

They came to a small creek, surrounded by trees showered in snow. Elizabeth looked confused. It had been warm, with trees covered in lotus flowers in front of the sanatorium.

Why was it suddenly cold?

She decided not to ask. Elruwen sat on a bench, and whispered something into a scoop of snow in her hands.

"Lîn Neth Nim Draug, Forod Bereth," she said in Elvin, and blew the snow into a white cloud. The snow lingered in the air, and then changed into the form of a wolf.

"What is it, Elruwen?" The kind voice asked.

"She's here."

"I know of this."

"Are you still in Solva?"

"Yes."

"She will journey there soon, after she explores the rest of the kingdom."

"So, I must stay?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"I see. I will stay here, and I will wait for her."

"Yes, my Lady."

The figure bowed, and disappeared into the wind. Elruwen turned to Elizabeth.

"Your mother will be waiting for you in Solva."

Elizabeth grinned widely. She started running around in excitement, and Elruwen laughed.

"Thank you, Elruwen. You don't know how much I want to meet my mother!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Actually, I do. Just look at you! Running around in circles with that wide grin on your face! Seems like you rather see her than anything else in the world!" Elruwen explained. Elizabeth's grin faded.

"Not really. There's something more important….." Elizabeth trailed off. She sprinted to the sanatorium. Elruwen gracefully followed her.

Inside the sanatorium, Jack lay in bed, a bandage around his wound. Elizabeth stood on her hind legs, and placed her front paws on the bed. She silently watched him in his slumber.

Jack woke up to a pair of beautiful, chocolate eyes. He slightly blushed.

"Even under your fur, I can see you blushing," Elizabeth giggled. Jack smiled. He tried to sit up, and winced. A gentle hand laid him back down.

"You need your rest. Stay still," Elruwen rubbed Jack's head. She silently walked off, leaving the couple alone.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Elizabeth. She smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You saved my life, ya know."

"So I did. What of it?" Jack did sit up this time, only wincing slightly.

" Elizabeth, you saved me. You risked your life for me. Don't you think that's brave and honorable?"

"I guess so."

"Don't be so humble, Elizabeth. You did a great thing, and I owe you one." Jack reached over and licked Elizabeth's nose before lying back down. He fell back asleep, and Elizabeth decided to hum a melody to him:

_Sonno, sonno pacificamente. _

_Sogno, sogni emozionanti di sogno. _

Elizabeth looked out the window.

_Attualmente stanno sviluppando più scuro, _

_Posso ritenerlo nel mio cuore. _

_Così, sonno, e riunisca sulla vostra resistenza, _

_per la lotta. _

_Il regno crepuscolare ha bisogno del vostro aiuto, _

_così lotta con tutta la vostra forza_.

She looked back to Jack.

_Sonno, sonno pacificamente. _

_Sogno, sogni emozionanti di sogno. _

_Sonno, sonno nel quiet ora. _

_Ora riposi la vostra resistenza. _

She licked his nose, and started to walk out to the courtyard, not knowing what she had just sang, would change Jack.

Lee and Barbossa were sitting by the pond, where Gibbs and Ragetti were practicing swimming. Lee noticed Elizabeth's arrival.

"Hello Elizabeth! We're just practicing swimming. After we go to Bortoris, we are heading for Zephra. So, you might as well get used to using four paws to swim, aye?" Lee suggested.

Elizabeth nodded, and jumped right into the cool, refreshing water. It felt like her muscles were relaxing and rejuvenating.

She started swimming so fast, that the others could barely keep up with her.

"Wow. She's a natural," Barbossa commented while sputtering water.

All of a sudden, they heard growling and shouting from the sanatorium. Elizabeth leaped from the water, splashing Lee and Barbossa in the process, and sprinted for the sanatorium, hoping Jack was alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Elruwen (in Elvin) : Your Young White Wolf, North Queen.

Elizabeth (singing) :

Sleep, sleep peacefully.  
Dream, dream exciting dreams.

-----  
These days are growing darker,  
I can feel it in my heart.  
So, sleep, and gather up your strength,  
for the fight.  
The Twilight Realm needs your help,  
so fight with all your might.

-----  
Sleep, sleep peacefully.  
Dream, dream exciting dreams.  
Sleep, sleep in the quiet now.  
Rest your strength now.


	5. Invincibility and Fire

Jack started snapping and growling at a man. Elizabeth came in, and jumped in between them.

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked Elruwen, who was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Jack seems to be a little…..temperamental at the moment. My father was just trying calm him down," Elruwen explained. Jack attempted to get around Elizabeth, but Elizabeth knocked him down, pinning him to the floor.

"Jack! Jack, snap out of it!" She shouted. Jack stopped struggling. "What is wrong with you?!" Jack stood up.

"I had…a horrible nightmare. I had a duty to help the Twilight Realm. I was fighting, and some…man with pointy ears got me from behind, and the Twilight Realm fell to darkness," Jack explained. Elizabeth immediately remembered her song. Had that affected his dreams?

"I assure you I am not an enemy of the Twilight Realm. I am Ethindor, Lord of the Elves," the man said. Jack just looked at him, and agreed.

"Sorry about that. I guess my temper got the best of me," Jack apologized. Ethindor bowed, and left the room with Elruwen. Elizabeth looked at Jack's side.

"Jack! Look!" Jack looked at his side. The bandage had fallen off, but there was no mark on him. He looked at Lee, who had just entered the room. Lee smiled.

"So, The Invincible One has been discovered. Very interesting." Jack stared at him in confusion. Jack then turned to Elizabeth for answers.

"Let me see your leg," Elizabeth ordered softly. Jack lifted his leg in the air, and Elizabeth swiped it with her claws. Jack whimpered, until he saw the blood disappearing. The wound quickly healed, and it was no more. "In the Twilight Realm, you must have some healing powers. This means, you can't die."

"But only Isabella can trigger the healing powers. We haven't met her, so who…." Barbossa trailed off, coming inside. They all looked at Elizabeth.

"I sang a song that I suddenly remember to him. I didn't even realize I was talking about the Twilight Realm, until now. I guess, my mother must have sang it to me, when I was little," Elizabeth elucidated. Lee nodded.

"That explains it. You have done nothing wrong, Elizabeth. But now, we have a powerful ally with us," Lee said. He looked out the window, and to the sky. "I guess we can make our way to Bortoris now. Let's eat and go."

-----------------------------

Soon, they passed the border of Attar, and back into Holosh Field. Elruwen and Ethindor waved goodbye, and Lee and Elizabeth howled back in farewell.

As they neared the middle of the Field, Barbossa began grinning widely.

"Why are you so happy?" Gibbs asked.

"We're going to the kingdom in which I rule, since the Fire Lord was defeated by the Winter Witch from Solva," he explained.

"I thought Solva was the home of the Guardians? Wouldn't it be a kingdom of peace instead of war and evil?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Aye, it's the home of the Guardians. But, it's also a hiding place for evil creatures. The Winter Witch hid there for many years, until the Guardians, well…..got rid of her," he finished. "We will be welcome like royalty in Bortoris."

Molten rock rained from the sky, destroying homes of the Bors. Screeching and shouts echoed through the ash filled valley. They ran to the crimson palace at the end of the valley. Mount Valaira erupted over and over, spewing lava down its sides and mountain pathways.

"I don't know what's happened! Something must be wrong with the force that keeps this place mostly calm! I'll stay here and try to fix it! You mates go on to Zephra! I'll see you soon!" Barbossa shouted from the entrance of the palace.

The rest of them ran back out of Bortoris, avoiding falling rocks on their way.

They came out into Holosh Field, and laid down.

"Well, I guess we can head for Zephra now," Ragetti suggested, coughing up ash.

"Aye, I agree," Gibbs replied.

"Barbossa will take care of whatever is wrong with his kingdom. We will journey to Zephra, then Nevaria. Let us rest for now," Lee proposed.

Jack laid down near Elizabeth, who's ears were perked up, and listening.

"You alright, luv?" Jack wondered.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, looking into the distant mountains. "I only got to see her once, and it was just talking through snow. I miss her."

"I miss rum," Jack commented. Elizabeth looked at him annoyed, but then smiled at his childish grin. Jack yawned, and laid his head down. "We'll see her soon."

As Jack drifted into sleep, Elizabeth laid her head down, still looking at the faint outline of the mountains, far off. She sighed, and her thoughts rested on one question.

What was she doing right now?


	6. Separation

"Alright! Ready yourselves in front of your target!"

The Guardians stood, waiting for the command.

"Bite! Tail spin! Head But! Teeth Tear! Repeat!"

They followed the command, step by step.

Isabella nodded in satisfaction.

"They are doing fine. Make sure they get their work out almost everyday. Evil is spreading. I can feel it in my bones," she told a small ice creature. The creature nodded, and Isabella went off to escape the cold laugh of the blizzard.

She came inside a small cave, waiting for the blizzard to calm. She smiled in the dark, thinking that she could finally see her daughter again.

What did she look like? How was she? Was she married yet? Isabella desperately wanted the answers, but knew she had to be patient. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she drifted off to sleep.

Governor Swann was in shackles, and was sent below deck of the Flying Dutchman. Davy and Norrington surrounded him, and Lord Beckett stood behind them.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?!" Swann asked Beckett. Beckett grinned.

"I hear your daughter and the Black Pearl's crew is going into Davy Jones' Locker to save Jack. We can't have that, can we?" Beckett questioned.

"What's that got to do with me?" Swann asked him again.

"Your daughter's a pirate. So sorry, but we can't have you serve with us if you are related with a pirate," Beckett nodded at Norrington and Davy. They pulled out their cutlasses and stabbed Swann over and over. Beckett stood there watching.

Whetherby's eyes turned dull in color.

"That's enough," Beckett smirked. Whetherby sat there, jaw slightly ajar. He looked around the room and thought of the past memories with Elizabeth. Then, he decided to say something. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Ora sappia, di questo atto. E quando la nostra figlia viene vicino voi, lascila sapere di esso pure," he whispered.

Beckett gave him a quizzical look. He then fell to the wooden floor, lying to rest for eternity.

Isabella awoke with fright. She knew now, what had happened to her husband.

And she knew what grim message she had to tell Elizabeth when she got to Solva.

She suddenly heard a call of help.

Moans and groans, and howls of hatred and sorrow filled the bitter air. She heard small footsteps from outside the cave. She growled deeply, until the small ice creature sprinted in.

"What's the matter?!" Isabella questioned.

"The Guardians! They are gone!!!" the creature squeakily panted.

-------------------

" Elizabeth, wake up, luv."

Elizabeth's eyes opened up to a dull eyed Jack.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. He glanced into the fog lined horizon.

"Something's amidst. Gibbs and Ragetti are gone. And….Lee won't wake up," he explained grimly. Elizabeth shot up, and ran over to Lee.

His muscles twitched, and he whimpered in his sleep. His teeth gaped often, and a growl filled the air every now and again.

"Lee?! Are you alright?! Lee!" Elizabeth shook Lee's body, but could not wake him. She tightened her muscles, and barked sharply into Lee's ear.

He woke with a jump. He nervously looked around, and he kept whimpering.

"Lee?! What's wrong with you, man!?" Jack asked.

"I hear them!! They call in the darkness! They call in my dreams!! I can't make them stop! They're clutching at my thoughts! Help me!"

He stumbled around. He tucked his tail between his legs, and he put his ears back.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Elizabeth asked, concerned and confused.

"Do you not hear them!?! In the dark?! They are coming!! I can feel it! They come in the late hour!!"

"Who's coming, mate!?" Jack questioned, becoming anxious. Lee's eyes grew wide.

"Her…her servants! They come now! In the comfort of fog and shadow!"

Whispers filled the air. Lee gripped his ears, and laid down. Jack peered into the dark fog.

"I see…something….a…face?!" he jumped from an outstretched, claw-like shadow, trying to grab him.

"Who are you?! What do want?!" Elizabeth shouted.

A hiss among the creeping fog was all that could be heard. Then, silence. Lee stood up, still shaking. A screech pierced the air, and a shadow grabbed Lee. He yelped, and tried to break free, but failed.

Malevolent laughs echoed, and Lee, and the fog, disappeared. Elizabeth looked miles around her. Nothing.

"No!" Elizabeth cried. Jack sat next to her, trying to be alert, but shook repeatedly.

He looked to the distant mountains.

"Something's not right here. We have to get to Solva….and fast."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation:

Gov Swann(in dream) : Know now, of this act. And when our daughter comes near you, let her know of it as well.


	7. Enemy or Ally?

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Isabella questioned, frantic.

"They just disappeared! One moment they are practicing, and the next, they are gone!!" the creature replied, shaking.

"Cybil, tell me. What did you see?"

"I couldn't see anything! The blizzard was raging like a bull! I told them to come inside the cave for a little while, but I received no reply! A faint hiss was the only sound my ears could grasp against the loud winter winds," Cybil, the small creature, explained.

Isabella paced around inside the cramped cavern. Her thoughts raced rapidly, ricocheting around inside her head. She looked into Cybil's eyes. He stared back, waiting for a response. A small tear trickled down her face. She thought of Elizabeth. The thought of her made the air hiss around her ears, and she felt evil's shadow, creeping around her body, clutching to her. She looked back at Cybil.

"Something's stirred amongst these mountains. Shadow is spreading, searching….for something. We must get to Attar, where it is safe, and see if Elruwen will find Elizabeth's whereabouts," she told him.

"What about Felsh? Without you or your daughter there, who will take care of the kingdom? Aren't you worried?" Cybil asked. Isabella looked out into the snow blind coldness.

"It's not Felsh I'm worried about. Something greater is occurring than meets the eye. Round up the troops, and we shall head for Attar."

"Um, my Lady? The troops are gone, too."

----------------

Jack and Elizabeth walked through the creeping, thick fog that had returned, trudging through the muddy field. Elizabeth was exhausted. The thick, liquid like fog, filled her lungs like water with every breath. She stopped and gasped for air, her lungs struggling to get an ounce of oxygen.

"Lizzie?" Jack asked. She collapsed into the goopy mud, still struggling for air. " Elizabeth!!" Jack ran to her. He looked down to her muddy paws, also painted with blood. He tried breathing into her mouth, but he was just making it worse. Her breathing slowed… her life shortening. Panic overwhelmed his body. His mind went blank, and all he could do was lay his paw on hers.

Blue strips of light twisted and dancing around their touching paws. The light grew brighter and brighter. Jack's and Elizabeth's cuts were disappearing. Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped breathing.

" Elizabeth?! Elizabeth!!" He called to her. A tear streamed down his face, and he howled to the sky. The blue light shot up, and formed a dragon's face. Hisses filled the think air, and screeches echoed as the form started eating away at the fog. Soon, the dim light of the Twilight Realm shown forth, like a beacon of hope. Elizabeth's gasped loudly, sucking in the sweet refreshing air, no longer filled with murky fog.

" Elizabeth!" Jack hugged her as she sat up. He licked her cheek over and over, and Elizabeth giggled.

"Are you alright?!" Jack questioned, panic still hanging on to his voice.

"I'm fine," she smiled widely.

"What are you grinning at?! I almost lost you! Again!"

"We're even," she smirked. Jack smiled, but decided not to tell her exactly how he saved her.

"We must get moving. Evil fills the very air we breathe," Jack commented softly.

They headed out towards Solva. Small laughs and growls could be heard in the passing bushes.

"Did you say somethin, Lizzie?" Jack questioned.

"No," Elizabeth replied, noticing the bushes shake. They crept closer to the bushes, listening intently.

"Do this!? Do that!? Why I ought to strangle her right now, while she's weak. She can't order me around! I, the mighty Nybil, shall kill her!!" little malevolent chuckles filled the still air. Jack, thinking whatever was behind the bushes was harmful to Elizabeth, growled deeply in his throat. Something stirred.

"Who goes there?" the thing hissed. Jack's deep growl of protection jumped a level up to threatening. Elizabeth didn't want things to get out of hand.

"I am Elizabeth, princess of Felsh. I mean you no harm," she cooed velvety. Jack hated for her giving away her identity, but that voice she used made his heart thump hard and wildly against his chest.

"Really?" the voice squeaked, much less confident sounding than before. "Is there…another person with you?" it asked.

"Yes," Jack answered immediately.

"And who are you?" its voice growing in defense.

"Her husband," Jack answered, trying to keep his cool.

"Huh…better watch out, buddy. Others probably have an eye on her." Jack immediately thought of Barbossa, and he flung himself in the bushes. Elizabeth heard growls and hisses before her. She leaped gracefully through the shrubbery, and landed with hardly a sound.

"Jack, cut it out. This poor creature looks like he needs some help," Elizabeth cooed again. Jack had to control his longing, as his heart thumped viciously. The creature turned, his face brightened.

"You look…." was all the creature could say to Elizabeth. Jack slowly extended his claws into the soft dirt. Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"You seem familiar to me, somehow. Jack is it?" it questioned, flashing a sharp look at Jack.

"Yes. And you look familiar, too. Morgolrath perhaps?" Jack sneered. The creature gritted his teeth, and glanced at Elizabeth for her reaction. But Elizabeth seemed not too disturbed.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked. The creature hesitated.

"Nybil. And you," Nybil looked at Jack, "must be Captain Jack Sparrow?" Nybil used emphasis on "Captain." Jack's eyes widened. Elizabeth blinked several times before comprehending.

"How…how did you know that?" Jack asked, his legs starting to tremble. If he was wanted up in the real world, he must be a criminal in this world, too. He couldn't be separated from Elizabeth. He wouldn't without a fight.

"I told you, I recognized ya. I've been up in the real world, as a human in fact. But I guess my deeds cost me to turn into this." Nybil paused. He looked towards Elizabeth, sorrow and pain filling his eyes. "Which means, you were Elizabeth Swann, correct?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard. Jack's trembling stopped, and he tightened his muscles.

"Yes…I was," she admitted. Nybil nodded. He scanned the horizon, and his eyes brightened some.

"Could I join you, whatever your quest may be? I promise not to interfere with anything. It's just… I'm so lonely these days. I was once…a very powerful man. But now I realize my deeds, and I feel disgusted for how I came to such power." He stopped. He glanced at Jack's tightened face, and Elizabeth's concerned face. "But I must make up for those deeds. That's why, I could help. I know the land very well, and know the dangers and safe places along the way. What do you say?"

Jack tensed up, hoping Elizabeth would say no, and just walk away. But of course, he knew she wouldn't.

"Of course you can," Elizabeth answered. Jack winced, but didn't want Elizabeth to be upset. These days, he didn't want any discomfort for her, afraid she might take off.

"Fine," Jack mumbled sharply. "But you have to do what I say, savvy?" Nybil's eyes laughed for him, recognizing Jack's famous line.

"Agreed," Nybil nodded. They headed out of the bushes, and Nybil looked around.

"Where are we heading?" he asked.

"To Solva. We are meeting Elizabeth's mother there," Jack answered bitterly, still not liking the idea of Nybil tagging along. Nybil's eyes flickered.

"Oh," was all he said.

They then passed into Morgol, without knowing it.


	8. Seemingly Harmless

The ash filled alley was still with silence. A slight breeze whiffed among the scattered leaves. Darkness, with its tight grasp, clutched the kingdom, forcing it to shadow.

The kingdom's king, wounded and fallen, lay silent in the dead grass. His steady breathing was the only sound to be heard in the midst of the destruction.

The civilians who once lived here, are now gone. Evil spirits roamed the thick, poisonous air. The malevolent forces swept into the castle, taking control of the kingdom.

Barbossa lifted his heavy head to watch the shadows grow.

----------------

Isabella staggered slowly into the outer boarders of Attar.

Her paws ached from running away from the spreading evil among the land of ice. Her heart's sluggish beat followed the rhythm of the rain, thudding against the hard ground. She looked back at the distant mountains of Solva.

It was true.

The evil was spreading, like a clutching shadow. Thick, black clouds swirled around the tallest mountain, Mount Khione, with a murderous appearance.

Isabella gasped, and started to trot further into Attar, heading after Cybil, who was already safe inside the Elvin walls.

----------------

"Jack?! Jack! Where are you?" Elizabeth shouted over a large crowd.

Nybil tugged at her fur, urging her forward. Elizabeth secretly shook with fear. Morgolraths and other frightening creatures roamed around in the murky, unwelcoming market.

Her ears suddenly picked up shouts and laughter coming from a nearby building.

"Nybil! What's inside there?" Elizabeth asked him.

"That would be the Bar of Moonlight. Lots of crazy folk wander into there," he explained.

Elizabeth's face grew into a grin. Nybil looked up at her in puzzlement.

"What is it?" Nybil questioned. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the door.

"That's where we'll find Jack."

Inside the bar, almost human-like creatures stood around in a circle with blackjacks in their hands. Elizabeth peered around.

The cheering continued after a few seconds. It was when she kept trying to peer into the crowd to see who was in the middle, that she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that all you got?! I can do better, mate!"

_'Could that be Jack?'_ Elizabeth asked herself.

"Come on! Pass me more…RUM!!!" the voice shouted with glee.

_'Yep. That's Jack.'_

She attempted to squeeze through the crowd of drunken creatures, but it was no use. Her face then brightened when an idea sprung into her mind.

"Nybil!" she called to the small creature.

"Yes, my Lady?" he replied.

"Try to get through this crowd! You are small enough…no offense."

"None taken, my Lady. 'Tis quite easy to get through these folk, I assure you." Nybil assured her.

He climbed on top of a small table in the corner of the dirty room, and asked Elizabeth to stand on the stool.

"Behold! Princess Elizabeth of Felsh; Land of the Wolves!!" Nybil announced.

"No! What are you doing?!" Elizabeth protested in a whisper.

"Make room for her to see the challenge!" Nybil finished.

The room fell silent, and all eyes fell upon them. Elizabeth started shaking, panic starting to creep up her spine.

A sudden uproar filled the air, piercing Elizabeth's ears.

The creatures raised their glasses high, and then returned to watching the challenge. Some shifted away for Elizabeth to walk up and see what was going on.

Elizabeth did so without delay, and she saw, actually to her relief, Jack and another creature, facing each other on a table. She saw empty glasses, and she finally understood what was going on.

A drinking contest; to see who could drink the most without passing out first. Of course Jack would enter this. Ello? Free rum!

Obviously, Jack was winning.

The little Morgolrath he was facing finally fell over, and Jack was named champion of the Bar of Moonlight. He hopped onto the table, and howled to the sky.

The whole bar filled with noise; out of tune and very, very loud.

Jack attempted to climb off the table, and did so unsuccessfully. He tumbled down onto the dirt floor. He stood up, and staggered all the way to the door of the bar. Farewells were heard, and the normal chattered of the bar returned.

Elizabeth and Nybil followed Jack outside. They found him behind the bar, sitting with a slant, and looking at the moon. Elizabeth came up to him.

"Jack, what were you thinking?! We have to get to Solva to see my mother! You know the danger is growing thick in the Twilight Realm, yet you are doing nothing about it!" Elizabeth complained.

"All I was doing…_hiccup_…was drinking my heart out, luv! What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently. Elizabeth stared at him.

"You separated from us! You left me! All alone!"

"I thought you were following me! Besides, the one who was supposed to do the following followed a different someone, which unfortunately made them fail in the task of following me, which wasn't that hard to do in the first place, aye? So, maybe I wasn't the one who left you…_hic_…maybe you just didn't follow me, savvy?" Jack elongated.

Nybil rolled his eyes, and Elizabeth's face was obviously showing she was pondering this.

"Anyways, it was just a couple of drinks. Seemingly harmless, aye?" he continued.

Nybil scoffed.

"Do you even know what seemingly harmless means, Sparrow?" Nybil questioned rudely.

Jack frowned at this little, insignificant creature using his last name offensively. But he didn't answer his question.

Screams and shouts filled the night air. They came out from behind the bar, and saw creatures big and small scattering quickly across the streets into buildings. Fires and lamps were doused, windows and doors were slammed shut and locked, and the town market suddenly became silent as death itself.

Nybil became pale as he looked into the distance. He poked Elizabeth's shoulder, and pointed to the mountains. Elizabeth looked over, and her face became still. Her breathing stopped, and her heart quickened its pace. Jack's jaw hung open in shock.

"Oh bugger…" he whispered.

Lightening circled with the clouds around the mountains. The lightening spread across the sky of the Realm, the shadow carrying it like a child. Thunder punched the sky, like an angry bull smashing into a stone wall. The lightening flashed over Bortoris in angry streak.

Cumulonimbus, grayish-green clouds swirled over Holosh Field in a malevolent rage.

An eerie face appeared inside the swirling clouds, and twisters started to loom across the wide sky, heading straight for Morgol.


	9. Transformation Leading to Truth

"How did she regain her power so quickly?" Nybil whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Elizabeth barley asked, still looking at the death marked sky.

"Nothing! Nothing…" he trailed off.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Jack questioned, starting to panic.

"I don't know Jack….I don't know…." Elizabeth quietly replied. Suddenly, she turned, and huddled close to Jack. He laid his head on top of hers, trying to comfort her.

Nybil looked at Elizabeth's scared expression. He pondered hard.

"Come with me!" he ordered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Come with me! I know of a safe place! Trust me!"

"Oh, right. Trust the thing the lead us into this God forsaken kingdom. I don't think so, mate!"

Nybil stared at Jack, furious. He looked at the sky, and pondered again. Then, a malevolent grin spread across his face.

"Fine! I'll go!" Nybil shouted against the now forceful winds. Jack looked at him, a slight frown forming. "But you might want to find shelter!"

"And where would we find that?! All the buildings are locked!" Jack shouted.

"That's not my problem! Farewell!" Nybil hollered as he dug under ground.

Jack started to ponder hard. He couldn't leave Elizabeth out in this ferocious storm. He had to think quickly.

"Wait! Nybil!" Jack yelled after him. A few yards away, Nybil popped his head out of the ground.

"Sorry Sparrow! You're on your own! Not even the Letters of Marque could save you now!" Nybil yelled back. Jack's face froze in shock. Jack frowned.

"Ya know, you remind me of someone I used to know!" Jack shouted against the heavy rain. Elizabeth started to shiver.

"Oh really? Well, I'm afraid we've never met before, Sparrow! Sorry to disappoint you," Nybil started to walk off.

"Wait! What of Elizabeth?! She's in grave danger!"

"Well, one of you can fit in that hole I've made! But only one! It's either you or her who will endure this storm!"

"If she stays out here, she'll die!!" Jack's voice started to grow with anger.

"Well Sparrow, every man has a price he will willingly accept; even for what he hopes never to sell!"

Jack became wide eyed.

"It can't be!" He said to himself. "_You_!!? How did _you_ get here?!"

"What are you talking about?" Nybil was almost swallowed by the darkness of the fog and rain before him.

Jack sucked in his breath, and roared, "You're…"

All of a sudden, a sharp hiss filled the air. Nybil looked up at the clouds, begging for mercy.

"Nybil!!!" The voice debasingly and loudly hissed. A lightning bolt shot from the sky, and zapped Nybil.

"No! I still have questions!!" Jack shouted as loud as he could. Suddenly, the hiss sounded closer to him and Elizabeth.

Lightning zapped both of them, shocking them so much, that they flew apart from each other. Elizabeth hit the well in the middle of the street, and Jack hit the side of the bar.

The rain suddenly stopped, and a scream was heard as the storm headed back towards the mountains.

Jack looked up, and stared at the mountains. Shadow was still covering Bortoris.

"I hope Barbossa died painfully," Jack spoke to himself. To his surprise, he stood up on two legs. He looked down, and saw human legs.

"Ah!" he shouted.

"What? What is it?!"

Jack looked over at the well, and smiled widely. He raced over to Elizabeth, and hugged her tightly.

"Jack, what's..." Elizabeth started to speak, but then realized she was looking at Jack's human face. She stood up, and looked at her body, and Jack's body.

Completely human; both of them.

"What happened to Nybil?" She asked Jack. Jack frowned, and looked over at the still lying figure a few yards away.

"Stay here!" Jack told her, and he raced towards the body.

When he arrived, his face didn't change.

"I should've known it was you. Your accent; how you knew us; those mischievous looks you gave us." Jack rolled the figure over.

"Lord Cutler Beckett."


	10. Catching Up

Jack kicked Cutler in the leg. He woke up, and blinked several times before he realized Jack was in human form.

"Ah!" Cutler shouted. He sat up and looked at his hands. "Ah!" he shouted again. He felt his face, and realized that _he_ was in human form. He gauchely stood up, and started to walk away. Jack caught his shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jack exclaimed, holding on to Cutler. "Ello Beckett! How nice it is to see you!" Jack stated sarcastically.

"Hello Sparrow. Interesting to see you down here. Escaping your fate of the world, perhaps?" Cutler questioned.

"Actually, the world was an empire, ruled by a power crazed Chinese woman warrior, and I actually stopped her. The thing is, the world started to take back its normal way again, and I almost was obliterated."

"So sorry things didn't work out for you."

Jack threw Cutler to the ground, and pinned him down with his foot.

"But somehow," Jack continued, " Elizabeth was connected to someone down here, and so she called for help, and we ended up here. So, what's your story?"

Just as Cutler was about to answer, Jack heard Elizabeth.

"Jack? Is Nybil alright?" she called out to him. Jack chuckled darkly, and pressed down harder on Cutler's chest.

"He's fine! Why don't you come see him?" Jack looked back down to Cutler. "Comfy?"

"Not entirely."

"What is it Jack? Is he…" Elizabeth trailed off as she approached them. Her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Lord Beckett?!" Elizabeth questioned. Cutler slowly nodded in defeat. "How did you get down here?!"

"Exactly the same question I was almost going to ask you both."

"That doesn't answer my question, Lord Beckett."

"Oh, call me Cutler. My status is not so high, as it was before."

"Meaning?"

"I am no longer head of the East India Trading Company. They think I'm dead."

"You are in my opinion," Elizabeth spat.

"So tell me, Elizabeth…"

"It's Misses Sparrow, to you."

"Alright then. So, tell me Misses Sparrow, how did you fall so far to have become a pirate's wife? Or how you came to this crumbling, barren wasteland as a lonely wolf? You used to be so much more apt and polite before. What happened?"

"That's enough," Jack cut in.

"Now you're just a provincial…"

"Stop it!" Jack shouted.

"…unwanted…"

"I said stop!"

"….barbarian!"

Something snapped in Elizabeth. She stared at Cutler for a long time, looking at his facial features, and the loneliness in his eyes. Jack was furious. He slammed his foot into Cutler's chest. Cutler rolled over in pain.

"Don't you ever talk to my wife like that again!" Jack kicked his side. "You hear me, you little weasel?!" Jack picked Cutler up, and tossed him across the ground. He ran over to him, ready to kick him again, when Elizabeth tackled Jack.

"Jack! Calm down! Stop struggling!" Elizabeth shouted. Jack stopped trying as Elizabeth held him down. "What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth got back up, and ran over to Cutler. She rolled him over onto his back.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Somewhat, I presume."

"Good." Elizabeth smiled, and then punched Cutler right in his nose. "That's for calling me a barbarian."

"Ah!" Cutler shouted, holding his nose. "Damn it, woman! Do you always have to be so violent and threatening?"

"Well, I guess you can classify me as a pirate, but not a barbarian! I suggest you use a handkerchief to clean up your nose. It's bleeding."

"Do you think I am unaware of that?" Cutler searched for a handkerchief, but found nothing. He hesitated, but then took off his wig and wiped his nose with it. Jack chuckled.

"Look who's one of us now," he remarked. Cutler looked at him and shook his head. He came close to Jack.

"I've been one of you for a while now. Do not think I'm unaware of the hardships and struggles you people go through."

"You inflicted most of the struggles upon us!" Elizabeth interrupted. Cutler nodded.

"And that is what I am most regretful of," he spoke softly. Elizabeth just looked at him. Jack frowned.

"So, you're sorry that you had that job?"

"I am regretful for how I came to power, and how I used that power in my employment; not the job itself," Cutler explained. He pulled out a comb from his jacket pocket, and combed his brown hair. Elizabeth found herself smiling shyly as he glanced into her eyes. He smiled back. He then looked back at Jack.

"Do you have any more questions, Sparrow?" Cutler asked, throwing the comb away into the mud.

"Yes. How exactly did you get down here?" Cutler's face darkened.

"Before I answer, please follow me." Cutler turned around, and started heading towards a building. Elizabeth shrugged, and followed him

Jack then cautiously followed behind her, watching Cutler very carefully.


	11. History of the Twilight Realm

"Well, ain't this a familiar sight!" Gibbs remarked, as he looked around the prison from inside the cell. He glanced over at Ragetti, who was

staring out the bared window at the pale sky.

"I know ya miss 'im, mate. Don't be worryin! We'll find a way to get him out of the new Locker," Gibbs said to him, referring to Pintel.

Gibbs looked at the cell across from him. There, in the dark corner, was Lee, shivering. "That is, if we e'er get outta here…" he stated quietly.

"I know we'll save him one day….just not anytime soon…" Ragetti replied.

"If only Jack were here…" Lee whispered. A shuffle was heard in the only other cell in the room. A dark chuckle interrupted all their thoughts.

"Y'all be needin Capt'n Jack to keep ya alive, aye? Y'all are more pitiful than I thought," a voice sounded from the other cell.

"Who's there?" Ragetti asked dully. Lee stood up, no longer shivering, and looked across to the other cell.

"Hello there friend," he said, confidence returning to his voice. They heard some shuffling around, and Barbossa came into sight.

"Nice to see ya alive, mates. From what I saw over Solva, Bortoris, Morgol, and Holosh Field, I thought some of you must have died; but

not Jack or Elizabeth."

"They have not perished," Lee informed. Barbossa's face slightly lit up.

"Well?! Where are they?" Barbossa eagerly questioned.

"I heard of the dark spirits talk of them. They headed for Morgol with a small companion. I think it was a Morgolrath with them.

"Anyways, once there, the dark spirits sent the Nex Tempestas."

"No! Are Jack and Elizabeth still alive?!"

"Aye, they are. The Nex Tempestas, for some reason, fled. Something called all the evil spirits away from Morgol. Barbossa….she has

returned…" Barbossa's face darkened, his skin ran cold.

"It can't be….it can't!!" Barbossa shouted. "The Guardians were there! How could this be?!"

"I don't know Barbossa. But we need to contact Isabella as soon as we can."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Who is 'she', and what are ya talkin about?" Gibbs questioned.

"I shall tell you.….

"Davy Jones made the Locker, as we all well know. But he also made the Twilight Realm. The Twilight Realm was made for those who

didn't deserve the desolation of the Locker, but still had sins to pay off. Soon, the Twilight Realm became over crowded. So, Jones was

sterner of who goes here, and who goes to the Locker.

"Soon, the Twilight Realm became a place of luxury, so Jones made a dictator. The White Witch. She was fair at first, but then became too

powerful. But Jones could do nothing about it. He just let the Realm fall to darkness. Ethindor, Lord of the Elves, had a younger brother by the

name of Cybil. Cybil became right hand man of the White Witch. The elf made the Realm as dark as the deepest pits of Hell. That is why Jack

had that dream, about an elf making the Realm fall to darkness. And Jack's ancestor was a Guardian, which made him dream he was the

protector.

" The leaders of all the kingdoms, who were in fact human long ago, banded together. They called themselves the Guardians. They're

ancestors were the ones who made the Pirate Brethren. They came together in Nevaria, and destroyed the White Witch, and sent her spirit to

the Breath of Death Cave to stay there, forever.

"But she cast a curse upon the Realm. That's why there are all these different creatures. The Guardians have been in Solva ever since,

keeping an eye on the Breath of Death Cave. Now, all the kingdoms have there own point force, to keep the kingdom in balance. But somehow,

the White Witch is sucking the point force of all the kingdoms, so she may revive her energy, and rule again. But there are only two problems;

Jack and Elizabeth. Isabella was once a Guardian, so Elizabeth is already a threat. But Jack….Jack is the worst threat to the White Witch. His

ancestor was the leader of Nevaria, also known as the Guardian King. Jack has the power to destroy the Witch, but just doesn't know it yet.

"So, the Nex Tempestas, or Death Storm, chased after Jack and Elizabeth, hoping to rid them. But I guess the Witch just isn't strong enough

yet to take them on. That's why they're still alive, and in human form too."

"How are they in human form, Lee?" Barbossa asked.

"They got zapped by the lightening from the storm, and somehow they turned into their original human forms. That Morgolrath was also

turned back into human, but the evil spirits could not tell who he was."

"Wait, so how does Jack get all these powers?" Ragetti questioned.

"He's too closely connected with Tia Dalma," Gibbs remarked bitterly.

"Ah, but since he's the descendent of the Guardian King, he has these powers, but only here," Barbossa commented.

"Right. Huh, but only if we could get to him and explain, then he could use his undiscovered powers to destroy the White Witch!" Lee's

voice started to rise in volume.

The prison doors started to open, and everyone became silent. They heard growls and murmurs from behind the door. Then, a bulky

creature stepped in, carrying something in his arms. He opened Barbossa's cell door, and threw the figure onto the stone floor. He grunted, and

slammed the prison door behind him. Everybody sighed with relief, except Barbossa, who was looking at the still figure. The figure stretched

and moaned, and then stood up. There stood a blue wolf, as beautiful as Elizabeth in wolf form. She looked around, and smiled at Barbossa.

"Hello Hector," she cooed. Barbossa smiled.

"Isabella!" he gave her a hug, and then looked into her eyes. "Have ya seen Elizabeth yet?" he asked. Isabella shook her head with sorrow.

"No. I haven't seen her. I can't find anybody," she whispered. Barbossa frowned.

"What of the Guardians? Of Felsh? How about Attar?" Lee questioned.

"No. They've disappeared. See for ya self…." Isabella turned, and swiped at the cell door. It swung open, and she and Barbossa walked out.

She did the same with Lee, Gibbs, and Ragetti. She stood on her hind legs, and signaled for everyone to look out the window.

There, the shadow completely covered Solva and Bortoris. Then, they saw a most disturbing sight. Moans and howls filled the still, thick air.

Shadow partially covered Attar, and thousands of wolves were running out of the completely shadowed Felsh, into Holosh Field, from the Nex

Tempestas.


	12. True Feelings Revealed

I'm so sorry I haven't been on in so long! It's a very long story, but let's get back to this one, shall we? Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silence. The only sound to be heard was a dripdrip of rain, seeping through the cracked ceiling. Jack turned in his sleep. A bead of sweat

climbed down his face.

Jack stood in a vast wasteland. Sand was all that was to be seen. The unforgiving sun beat down onto him, making him sweat profusely. He took off his coat, hat, pistols and cutlasses, and laid them in the sand. A familiar voice sounded in the still, dry air.

"Welcome Jack…." Another voice joined in.

"We've been expecting you…" And another.

"You've entered the Queen's domain…."

"Why are you here?"

"Who's there?!" Jack called. His eyes darted across the landscape. No one in sight.

"We are your past…"

"Forgotten…."

"Betrayed!" a voice boomed. Jack knew that last voice all too well. In fact, he knew all the voices too well. The voices repeated themselves,

as figures formed on the horizon.

Jack's eyes widened as he saw his past enemy's form in front of him.

Ivy Hawk stepped forward. "Welcome Jack…"

Then John Sparrow. "We've been expecting you…."

Sao Feng joined them. "You've entered the Queen's domain…"

Kali Tahn drummed her fingers on her pistol. "Why are you here?"

"It can't be…" Jack trailed off.

Davy Jones staggered up next to Kali. "We are your past…"

James Norrington crossed his arms. "Forgotten…."

Will Turner stared at Jack, hatred burning in his eyes. "Betrayed!"

"Welcome to the New Locker, Jack," John smirked.

"Or your death!" Davy Jones shouted. Malevolent laughter rose from the line of enemies. They loomed towards him, each with a pistol and

cutlass in hand. Jack ran as fast as he could across the stretching sand. He stopped dead cold in his tracks. A rusted cutlass threatened his gut.

His face froze in shock, fear, and sorrow. There stood Elizabeth; hair of pitch black, and pointed teeth. She chuckled malevolently and darkly.

"Welcome to my domain, Sparrow," she growled. Her teeth grew huge as she transformed into a creature Jack didn't know of. She leaped

at him, and he yelled in fear.

Silence no more...

Jack woke up with a yell that woke up Elizabeth and Cutler. He nervously peered into the darkness, only seeing Elizabeth's and Cutler's

worried expressions.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Cutler shouted.

"Jack, what's wrong?! Are you alright?!" Elizabeth asked, coming up to him. Jack's body trembled. He wiped his face with his hand, only

then realizing how much he was sweating. He took the blanket he was using and dried his face. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around him. He

looked at her. She remained the same. Beautiful brown eyes; golden-brown hair; sculpted face and lips; warm skin. Jack sighed in relief. He

rubbed Elizabeth's thigh.

"Twas nothing, luv. Just a dream…" he sighed once more, this time out of sorrow.

"Sounded like a nightmare, the way you yelled," Cutler added. Jack looked at him. "You didn't even yell like that when I marked you."

Jack's eyes became grim, and he held his wrist. Elizabeth rubbed his back in comfort. He smiled slightly, and he stood up.

"I'm a little light-headed. It sounds as if the rain has stopped, so I'll go get some fresh air," he kissed Elizabeth's forehead, and walked

outside.

When the door closed, Elizabeth looked over at Cutler. He looked back at her, and a charm smile brightened his face. Elizabeth, yet again,

shyly smiled back. His eyebrow lifted, and his smiled turned smug. He walked over to Elizabeth.

Before he could sit down, Elizabeth stood up, ready to get away from him. He caught her shoulder. She stared into his green eyes,

mesmerized. His eyes were no longer cold, but welcoming.

"Is…something bothering you, Misses Sparrow?" he questioned, a smile still on his face.

"Ummm….no! Nothing at all!" she replied quickly. He raised his eyebrow once more, and came closer to her.

"Really?" he asked playfully. She frowned slightly.

"Yes." But her frown faltered as he came even closer, slightly brushing her arm with his hand.

"Well, that's too bad. I was going to try and help. I've always tried to help, Elizabeth. I've always tried to be there for you…" his voice grew

soft. Elizabeth's eyes softened.

"Cutler? Is this true?" she asked. He looked at her square in the eye, and nodded.

"I've admired you from afar for quite some time. Then when I got here, I thought I'd never see you again. Yet here you are," he caressed

her cheek softly.

"Here I am…" Elizabeth said with fake courage. Her heart fluttered as his hand wrapped around her waist. His face came so close to hers,

she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Elizabeth wanted to move away. She knew this was

wrong. But her legs wouldn't move. As his face was almost touching hers, her lip curled up with invitation of lust. Cutler accepted that

invitation gratefully.

And their lips met.

As Cutler started to pull away from her, she pulled him back. She couldn't control her lust. She kissed him hard, and he kissed passionately

back. His other arm wrapped around her waist, as her fingers combed through his hair. Cutler pushed against her, driving her towards the pile

of soft hay. They fell into the hay, their lips still touching. They rolled around in the hay, satisfying each other's lust. Elizabeth finally had to

break away. They both breathed in heavily. Elizabeth tried to get up, but Cutler would not release his hold on her.

"One more…." he grinned. He pulled her close, and Elizabeth gently met his lips. He turned her over, and kissed her passionately. This time,

his tongue was adventurous. Elizabeth had a hard time pulling away, but she did eventually, just as Cutler was about to go in for another

passionate kiss. She smiled, and he smiled back. He went in for another kiss, but Elizabeth slipped away from him. She stood up, and dizziness

took hold of her. She started to fall backwards, and Cutler caught her in his arms. He pulled her up, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She

pulled her head back in shock. He took her face delicately in his hands, and planted a generous kiss that made Elizabeth want more. She pulled

away from his arms, and started for the door. Before she left, she looked back and smiled at Cutler. He showed her his smile of charm, and

Elizabeth crept out the door into the quiet town, letting the breeze cool her flushed cheeks.


	13. Getting to Zephra

Life has been crazy beyond belief. Thank you all for being so patient. Here's another chapter. Hopefully it's not that boring right now. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There's nothin much we can do. Without Jack, Elizabeth, and the Guardians, we have no chance against the White Witch," Barbossa commented bitterly.

"Lee would've been able to call for the Guardians, but since Jack's here, it's his command now. And I hope the wolves of Felsh get to Nevaria, and stay safe. This Realm is becoming hell," Isabella replied. Lee sighed.

Isabella, Barbossa, Lee, Gibbs, and Ragetti headed steadily for Morgol. Compared to the rest of the Realm, it seemed like a paradise.

--

"Alright luv, you ready?" Jack asked Elizabeth. She nodded. He looked bitterly at Cutler. "Are you ready Beckett?"

"Of course," Cutler smirked. Jack turned back around, gripping his jet black horse tightly.

"The question is, Jack," Elizabeth said, trotting up to him on her chocolate colored horse, "are you ready?"

"Of course, luv!" Jack insisted. He almost fell off his horse.

"You've never ridden a horse in your life, have you Sparrow?" Cutler asked, amused.

Jack looked at him sharply. He looked back, and tapped his foot against his horse. It lunged forward, with Jack struggling to hold on. Elizabeth laughed, and then turned to Cutler.

"If you want be Jack's friend, and be accepted as one of the crew, you must talk nicer to him," Elizabeth explained. Cutler looked smug, but then rolled his eyes.

"Oh, alright," Cutler agreed. Elizabeth smiled. "But I'm only doing it to be close to you." He planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and rode off on his white horse after Jack. She blinked several times before she actually made her horse run after them.

When she caught up with Cutler and the now well horse riding Jack, she asked, "Exactly where are we headed?"

"To Zephra! We'll be much safer there!" Cutler replied. And they took off across the kingdom.

--

"Let's take a break! I'm exhausted!" Gibbs wheezed. He and Ragetti slowed to still. Isabella and Lee eventually stopped, but Barbossa refused to stop. He came to a trot.

"No! We must get to Morgol!" he commanded.

"Why do you want to get to Jack and Elizabeth so bad? Does someone care about said wench that's with Captain Jack, maybe?" Ragetti asked with a smirk. Barbossa stopped. He turned, anger growing up inside him.

"Jack is the only one who can save us from the White Witch. I'm not about to die here," Barbossa replied with vigor.

"Can't we at least have some water?" Gibbs asked.

"The only water left in the entire Realm is in Zephra, but that's in the opposite direction," Lee pointed out.

"I don't think Jack and Elizabeth are in Morgol anymore," Isabella chimed in, and a smile crept onto her face.

"What?" Barbossa questioned.

"Listen," she whispered.

All became silent, and they heard horses, galloping and whining.

From the east, came three enormous horses, closing in on them at a fast rate. They all smiled, waiting for Jack, Elizabeth, and the other mysterious rider to ride to them.

But they made a different turn, where they were too far away to see them. Isabella heard Lee breathe in deeply to howl.

"Don't Lee," she ordered. He looked at her, and saw the seriousness in her eyes. He nodded, letting out a sigh. "Everyone be quiet. I shall get their attention without giving away our cover to the Nex Tempestas," she commanded gently.

Isabella murmured under her breath something quick and harsh, but then it slowed down and sounded soothing. Bright swirls of color zipped around her, and she glowed golden.

"What's happenin?" Ragetti inquired.

"A transformation….." Barbossa replied softly. Color engulfed them all, transforming them back to humans.

And there stood a beautiful woman. She had a calm face, but harsh, fierce eyes, like a hurricane. She was tall, muscular, and had smooth, golden brown skin. A satin, sea green dress complemented her blue-green eyes.

_Venuto a me,_

_ la mia figlia dolce;_

_Figlia di terra e __del__ mare._

_Venuto a me,_

_ il mio bambino gentile._

_Senta la mia melodia…_

Isabella sang. It echoed throughout the whole Realm, filling it with a sweet melody.

--

_Venuto a me,_

_ la mia figlia dolce._

_Figlia di terra e __del__ mare._

_Venuto a me,_

_ il mio bambino gentile._

_Senta la mia melodia… _

Elizabeth immediately stopped her horse, pulling hard on the reins.

"Jack, Cutler, stop!!" she shouted. They immediately turned their horses around and slowed.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Jack and Cutler asked simultaneously. Jack glared at him, and Cutler just looked back at Elizabeth.

"I know that voice….do you hear it?" She questioned, her face brightening. A huge smile crossed her face.

"Yes, I hear it," Cutler replied. "Do you hear it, Jack?" he asked.

"Aye, I can, but who….." Jack stopped mid sentence. He stared at Cutler, a bewildered look upon his face. Cutler stared back at him, waiting for an answer. Jack looked to Elizabeth.

"Did he just call me Jack? In a nice way?" he questioned. Elizabeth chuckled and nodded. Jack rose his eye brow, pondering.

"So," Cutler said, breaking the silence, "who is it, Elizabeth?"

"It's my mother! But her voice is fading…." Elizabeth looked out into the wide open space of Nevaria Field. "Come on!" she shouted, and kicked the sides of the horse. She took off in a charge, and Jack and Cutler were in a race to follow her.

--

They were now at the very edge of Zephra. Gibbs and Ragetti rested under some evergreens, and Isabella and Lee laid on some boulders, surveying the field. Barbossa laid in the cool grass.

"Will they be coming soon?" Barbossa asked Isabella. She smiled.

"Very soon. I can hear the horses' thunder."

(--)

Translations:

Isabella's song:

Come to me,  
my sweet daughter.  
Daughter of land and sea.  
Come to me,  
my kind child.  
Hear my soft melody...


	14. A 'Friendly' Reunion

A/N: I'm afraid that I have made some errors in the past chapters. I have put the "White Witch" instead of the "Winter Witch". I'm sorry for this confusion, and I think I've fixed this in the upcoming chapters. But the Witch is the Winter Witch, NOT the White Witch. Thank You. :)

Oh, and here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated very much so. :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tears of joy streamed down Elizabeth's face as she ran up to her mother. They hugged tightly.

Jack brought Cutler over to Barbossa and Gibbs. Barbossa chuckled.

"Well, look who it is! Lord Cutler Beckett, head of the East India Trading Company!" Barbossa exclaimed bitterly. He pulled a dagger to Cutler's throat. "I could see to it that you go to hell. How does that sound?"

"I've already been there, and by your doing, I may recall," Cutler retorted. Barbossa pulled away from him.

"So, how did ya get here?" he asked.

"The Locker was being remade, and many different portals were opened. I went in one, and James went in the other. We thought that we would meet up in the same place," Cutler paused to shake his head. "But I appeared here, and I have no knowledge of James' whereabouts."

Jack turned to see Lee. They slightly hugged and patted each others' backs.

"Lee, my lad! How are you?" Jack questioned.

"I'm well, thank you. How have you been Captain?" Lee asked.

"I'm pretty well," Jack paused and whispered in Lee's ear as he pointed at Cutler, "But that priss is nothing but trouble!"

Lee chuckled, and brought Jack over to Isabella. Jack smiled widely. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it. Isabella chuckled.

"My, aren't you beautiful?" Jack complemented. "Any fool would believe you if you told them you were Calypso."

"Well, I'm not. I'm just a mother who finally found her daughter," Isabella replied as she hugged Elizabeth once again.

"Now I see were Elizabeth gets her looks from," Jack said, winking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth blushed.

"Yes, well, I'd never guess my daughter would ever marry a pirate," Isabella stated. "But it would be lie if I said it wasn't what I wanted." Elizabeth looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"What, you're surprised? You're father never told you that I was a pirate?" Isabella asked. Elizabeth shook her head. Jack put his arm around her.

"Well, I'm lucky to have such an honest, and loyal wife by me side," Jack said grinning.

Elizabeth tried to smile, but the memories of that night with Cutler kept haunting her mind.

Isabella's face darkened, and she rubbed her head. "You're father…" she whispered.

"What's wrong mother?" Elizabeth questioned. Isabella put her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Darling…he's dead."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. She put her face into Jack's chest, and he hugged her.

"He's dead. He was killed a few years back on a ship called the Flying Dutchman, and by," Isabella pointed at Cutler, who was still talking with Gibbs. "That man."

Elizabeth slipped away from Jack, and stared at Cutler with the up most hatred.

"Beckett," she whispered with intensity. She ran over to Cutler, with Jack and Isabella close behind.

"How could you?" she shouted, while lightning sprinted across the dark sky, and thunder clapped.

"How could I what?" Cutler asked.

"You killed my father!" she yelled. Cutler's face saddened. Gibbs and Ragetti pulled out their cutlasses. "And you didn't tell me, even after you told me you loved me." Jack frowned.

"He did what?!" Jack shouted, and pulled out his cutlass. Rain started to pour down on them.

"Elizabeth, I-" Cutler started.

"Shut up!" Elizabeth screamed. Jack looked around.

"Where's bloody Barbossa when you need him?" he asked.

"He went to go get water," Gibbs replied, still keeping his gaze on Cutler.

Elizabeth started to shake, and claws extended from her fingers. She bent down, and shook furiously until she transformed into her white wolf form. She howled to the sky, and Isabella joined her, and transformed into her blue wolf form.

Isabella bared her teeth, and Elizabeth growled and barked at Cutler. Gibbs, Ragetti, and Jack held their cutlasses at the back of Cutler, while Elizabeth and Isabella blocked him from the front.

"I assure you that it was Jones and Norrington who killed your father, not me," Cutler explained.

"But you were the one who ordered them to!" Elizabeth hissed at him. Lee transformed into the black wolf, and joined Isabella and Elizabeth. He growled deeply.

"I-" Cutler started again.

"Attack him!" Elizabeth howled, but Barbossa stood in front of him before anybody moved.

"Belay that!" he shouted over the howling wind.

"You're between me and my pray," Elizabeth snarled.

"We need him," Barbossa retorted.

"And why's that?" Jack asked. Barbossa chuckled as thunder roared above them.

"Cause he knows the Winter Witch."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry if that was kinda short. More chapters are soon to come.

On another note, things in this story are about to become strange; fantasy wise. Back then, there were many legends that were very strange, and I think that you may be going "WTF!?" pretty soon. Foreshadowing for Adventures of Jack Sparrow 5 have been in the past stories, and this one. So please, don't get too confused at the moment, and just remember that fantasy will play a huge part at the end of this story, and the next one.


	15. The Leaders

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! As I said, after this chapter, it'll get a little weird. But I promise, in time, you'll understand.

And after this story, I'm taking a break from the Adventures of Jack Sparrow. I will continue the series, but after this, I'm working on other stories, savvy? Enjoy! R & R please! :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"When I came here, I was shocked at what I became, and where I was. I was unwanted every where I went. Then, I found a pack of Morgolraths and I was headed to attack this group of wolves, which I have come to find was you. But I never got to attack anything.

Anyways, I got separated from my pack, and I got lost in Solva. Then I found myself in the presence of the Winter Witch. She wanted me to find out who these new visitors were, and to report back to her.

Thing is, I decided to stay with Jack and Elizabeth, instead of reporting back. That's why she was mad at me, and zapped me with lightning, that turned me back into a human once more. I swear it's the truth," Cutler finished, out of breath.

Everyone looked at each other, and didn't know what to say next. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"So, you know where her hide out is?" Isabella questioned.

"Yes."

"And, you know what she is planning?"

"I'm afraid I do."

That took everyone by surprise.

"She's taking every force point from each kingdom, and once she has all the force points, she will be unstoppable. You can tell which kingdoms have been departed with its force point, because the Nex Tempestas is covering it. Once she is unstoppable, this Realm will be hers, and soon, she plans on going into the real world, and take over there as well."

"Then this calls for war," Isabella commented. "Jack, you must contact the army of Felsh and the Guardians!"

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know," Lee mumbled.

"Know what?" Jack asked again.

"You see, Jack, you're the descendant of the Guardian King, the past leader of Nevaria. You have the power to summon great armies, and to destroy the Winter Witch," Barbossa explained. "You must take your place at the Grand Table."

Isabella and Lee looked at him.

"The time has come for all the leaders to gather at Nevaria, so we may fight the Winter Witch and defeat her."

"The song has been sung…" Elizabeth whispered to herself. "Yo, ho; all together; hoist the colours high…" she quietly sang to herself.

Everyone watched Jack for his reaction. He seemed to almost faint, but then calmed himself.

"You're tellin me…that _I'm_ goin to lead the Twilight Realm's armies into war against the Winter Witch?" Jack questioned incredulously.

"Aye, it seems that way, Jack," Gibbs replied.

"Do you accept?" Isabella asked. Jack pondered for a few moments.

"I do."

Whispers started filling the air, and the rain slowly became a drizzle. Wind zoomed around Jack, and his muscles started twitching. He fell onto his knees and hands, and started trembling.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of concern.

A stream of water started flowing towards Jack. As he was kneeling in the water, the wind started making circles around him. Snow suddenly came from the nearby mountain, and caught in his hair. Jack finally laid down in the water.

"The transformation is beginning," Isabella whispered.

Jack floated up into the sky, as all the elements of the Realm circled him; light, shadow, water, fire, snow, lava, earth, ice, grass, and wind; and finally lightning zapped him, and all the elements flowed onto him. Bright light illuminated Jack's entire body.

He gently fell to the ground, and there stood the most sacred and mighty of the creatures in the entire Realm.

Jack had become the Golden Wolf.

Elizabeth, Isabella, Barbossa, and Lee transformed into their wolf forms. They all stood by Jack, and something dawned on Ragetti.

"You! All of you! You're the leaders of the Twilight Realm!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Jack answered in a majestic voice. "This is how is was meant to be ages before us. I represent Nevaria; Elizabeth represents Solva; Isabella represents Zephra; Barbossa represents Bortoris; and Lee represents Felsh."

"This was all planned long ago? For all of us to lead the different kingdoms' armies?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Jack answered simply.

"What of Holosh? Or Attar? I know that Morgol is our enemy, but what of the others?" she questioned.

"Attar has betrayed us. Cybil is the right hand to the Winter Witch. They have joined her army. But the leader of Holosh is among us." They looked at the three of the others. "Cutler Beckett; you are the Brown Wolf."

Everyone's mouth gaped open. Cutler blinked several times before comprehending. A swift wind moved around him, and he had his first transformation. He stood by them, in wolf form, still wondering why it had to be him.

"So, Beckett's ancestors' ancestors were in the Brethren Court?!" Gibbs questioned, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, and now, we must get ready for war," Jack said. "All of you go to your kingdoms, even if they are in shadow. Call upon your army, and they will come. Go, now," Jack ordered, as he raced off to Nevaria.

"What about us?" Ragetti asked. Lee smiled.

"You're part of my army. Come."

As they each headed in a different direction, Elizabeth couldn't help but get the feeling of excitement because this would be the greatest battle she has ever fought. But she also felt guilty that she forgot to tell Jack that she was pregnant, and that he was going to be a father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah, the wolf thing is getting old, I know. But it'll change. :)


	16. More Power Than You Realize

Yay, an update! I'm excited that I'm finally going to get rolling on these stories and finish them. I know you guys have been waiting a long while, and I think it's time for me to finally wrap this story up. But don't worry; there are still a few chapters to go. :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I still don't understand. Why me? Answer me that, my dear."

Jack's drunkard personality finally came back to him after his majestic transformation.

He paced in front of his castle, trying to figure out how this was happening.

"Jack Sparrow; I don't know if I ever told ye. You always had a touch of destiny about you; just like young Turnah."

Tia Dalma stood before him, clutching her shawl.

"But this is strange; even for me," Jack argued. Tia shook her head.

"You are the one who was chosen to lead this realm to the light. Just as you were chosen to be a pirate."

Jack stared at her, his amber eyes full of question.

"Exactly who chose me to do such things?" he asked. Tia straightened.

"I did. I chose ya to become a pirate. I chose ya for all de tings that you have come against. Jack Sparra; you are de key."

Jack frowned. "Well, that's just maddening the unhelpful." He stared out at Nevaria Field. "So while the Winter Witch is regaining her strength and gathering her armies, I'm the one who has to sort out all this bloody mess."

Tia sighed. "Dees tings are not what dey seem, Jack Sparrow. You 'ave more powa den you realize."

Jack remained silent.

"Have ya ever wondered; why?"

"Over course I bloody have! Why isn't squidface dealing with this?"

"Because he does not have de power you have!" she answered harshly.

"I rather doubt it."

"Remember who you are dealing with. I advise caution."

"I want to know," Jack said, facing her. "I don't know my own power. I want to know all of them!" he shouted.

"Careful, Jack Sparra. Jus' like I told ya; you 'ave more power den you realize."

"Exactly! I don't realize my power. If I could, maybe I could actually summon everyone and their uncles for this fight."

"You cannot handle de powers at dis moment, Jack. You are not ready."

"Are too!" he shouted. "I could bloody well do fine in-"

"Fine den!" Tia shouted, her voice deep. "You want to experience de powers you 'ave, den you shall."

High pitched noise filled Jack's ears, and he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. He felt like he was drowning; he couldn't breathe and he felt constricted, but also like he was going to explode. His heart beat was too fast to count. He kept morphing from wolf to human, back and forth, again and again. His limbs twisted here and there, almost like they were trying to multiply and morph. His brain was pounding to a drum. He writhed on the ground, yelling as all he could see was light, burning his eyes. The sides of his throat opened and closed, and he spoke in tongues of which he did not know. Finally, it stopped.

He panted on the ground, unable to move.

"I told ye," Tia cooed.

Jack grunted.

"You are not ready for all yer powas, and neither is de worl'. When you are, you will know it."

Jack sighed, and sat up. "Is that why Kali Tahn wanted me?"

Tia stared at him. "Aye, she knew of your invincibility and healing powas."

"No. Not that."

Tia was silent.

"You know of what I speak. The certain power that has kindly graced me with its presence."

"There are forces that you cannot imagine Jack Sparrow; some so dark that I fear to think of." She paused. "If you let it consume you, the worl' will pay the debt."

Jack flashed back to his dream:

_Cutler Beckett stood before him, silent. Jack felt the darkness in his mind, and hatred in his heart. _

_ "Jack, fight it! You can't let this control you!" _

_ Jack grinned and stood right in front of Cutler._

_ "Don't worry about me mate." _

_ Sweat trailed down Cutler's face._

_ Jack touched his chest and Cutler's life was sucked right out of him until his bones lay on the floor. _

_ "Nice knowin ya." Jack chuckled._

_ Gibbs rushed into the room._

_ "Jack! What have ya done?!"_

_ Jack laughed and ran for Gibbs…_

Jack was breathing hard. Tia stared at him.

"Yes, dat powa is not to be taken likely, Jack. It will darken your thoughts, and so you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but, I don't think I want these powers. I-"

"Jack Sparrow, I must take my leave. Your powers in dis realm will come in time, I assure you."

"But-"

"Remember; you have a touch of destiny. This is not where you will draw your last breath."

Tia Dalma faded into the wind, and Jack looked at his castle, and then out to the dark clouds. He nodded to himself.

"It's bloody time, then." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please read and review!! :D


	17. Decisions, Decisions

The last chapter in this story. Hope you enjoyed! Real pirating will return in the next story, Adventures of Jack Sparrow 5: The Dark Veil. See you then!

"You all will pay!" the Winter Witch boomed. Lightening cracked the sky, and thunder boomed.

Sure we'll pay, thought Jack. We didn't do a bloody thing.

At the thought of this, Jack's smile widened. He felt power rush through his veins.

Jack's "army" stood behind him, waiting for the command to rush the mountain where the witch dwelled.

"You, witch! What have we done to deserve your disapproval?"

She hissed as Jack spoke. "You! The One with the Power…join me. Together, we can rule all worlds!"

"I have no intention of joining you, Witch!" Jack yelled over the wind. She hissed once again.

"Then you will pay."

"You've already said that!" Jack shouted. He turned around to Elizabeth and the crew. "Get out of here. Before she claims you all in darkness."

"Jack, we're not going anywhere," Elizabeth stated firmly. Isabella turned to her.

"You must, darling. To save yourself, as well as…others." She glanced at Elizabeth's stomach. "You must."

"No! I will not leave you behind, Jack. Nor you, mother." Isabella turned to Jack, his words filling her head from the conversation they had the night before. Jack nodded sadly. Isabella turned back to Elizabeth.

"Darling. I am meant to stay here. To help these people." She kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Jack will meet with you later." Elizabeth's eyes filled with understanding.

"No, I lost father! I will not lose you, too!"

Jack closed his eyes, feeling power rush through his veins. A shock wave rang amongst the ranks. He opened his eyes, and saw he and the crew turned back into human form.

"What's this then, Jack?" Barbossa questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. "What was the meaning of this wolf nonsense, when we're back to human form?"

Jack looked to all of them. "It was to assemble my power. Now, I must get you all to safety. Only I can defeat the witch."

"Jack, don't," Elizabeth whispered. Tears brimmed her eyes. A shot of bright light later, all the crew was gone, with just the domestic wolves, Isabella, and Jack left to stand.

The Winter Witch laughed, piercing the sound barrier. "Nothing can save you now, pathetic human. My power greatly outmatches yours."

Jack turned to face the mountain. "Isabella…get the wolves out of here. I will contact you later."

She nodded. "Good luck."

The wolves were in full retreat as Jack strode closer to the mountain. "Show yourself, witch. Or are you just a coward?"

The witch hissed once more, and appeared in front of Jack. Her silver hair ran down to her ankles, and her ice blue eyes pierced Jack. Her beauty was surprising. She ran a cold finger down Jack's cheek, and stared into his eyes.

"Why must you be weary, sailor? You want to rest, and lay all your troubles behind." She whispered sweetly to him, and Jack found himself falling into a trance. "Lay with me, and fall asleep. You need not be worried by the trifles of life. Let go of your will. Let it slip through your fingers, and feel the heaviness lifted from you."

Jack's body began to relax, but his mind began to panic. He couldn't let this happen. He had to defeat her.

"My dear Winter Witch," he murmured. "Your words are but poison." Jack shot a mixture of light and flame from his hand, and the Witch screeched. She back away from him, and gather a levitating ring of ice above her head. She laughed malevolently, and sent the glass ice toward Jack. He shot flame around the ice, which melted into water. He spun the water into a sphere above his head, and threw it at the Witch. She became entrapped inside it. Jack could hear her screaming inside, and he quickly froze the water.

That was smart, he thought. She's just going to break the ice.

As he thought it, the ice sphere began to crack. Jack's mind was in a flurry, trying to think of a plan and direct his magic at the same time. Think, Jackie boy. You're a Sparrow. He smiled as he began to melt a hole at the ice sphere containing the witch. It rattled, but the ice stood firm. Jack shot lightening through the hole, lighting the witch up. Her scream became gurgles and moans as the lightening fried in the inside of the sphere. Jack stopped the lightening, and sealed the hole and froze the insides of the sphere, including the witch. He began to move the plates of the ground and used all his force to shoot the sphere down into the earth. He quickly started filling the space in the ground with soil and clays, but had a quick thought. He felt the earth and felt a powerful current of lava near the mountain. He redirected the current around the underground prison for the witch at several angles. He then sealed the ground up, and stood there. Waiting.

He felt no darkness in the air. The Witch has been defeated.

"Well, that was interesting. Captain Jack Sparrow: the only pirate with powers. I like that." He began walking away when he turned around and sprinkled some salt on the ground where he buried the witch. "Superstitious or not, I'm not taking any chances." He turned and stared up at the sky. He felt the heaviness of death, and his mind began to panic. But the sudden drain of power had him falling to the ground. He felt his eyesight darken, and all his strength left him. He felt as if it were the end for him. Then Tia Dalma's voice sounded softly in his head.

"Remember; you have a touch of destiny. This is not where you will draw your last breath."

Captain Jack Sparrow then felt his consciousness leave him.

-------------

Elizabeth felt dragged through space and time and found herself on a shore, with dark waves caressing the sand. The moonlight shone brightly, bathing her in its light. Jack. Jack. That's all she could think of. She felt a terrible sense of loss, as if death was in her very presence. Jack. No, not Jack. She was safe, but for all she knew, Jack Sparrow was dead.

The End: To be continued…


End file.
